


The Amazing Adventures of Callie Ohpeee and Jahayd Harlee

by digimaniac33



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digimaniac33/pseuds/digimaniac33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heartwarming tale of how Callie Ohpeee and Jahayd Harlee found each other despite all the odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Adventures of Callie Ohpeee and Jahayd Harlee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obligatoryusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obligatoryusername/gifts).



#  THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF CALLIE OHPEEE AND JAHAYD HARLEY 

are you sure that's okay?  
i'm sUre!  
yoU're qUite lUcky really.  
yoUr name is very easy to convert into a trollish one.  
i had to jump throUgh qUite a few hoops to create a workable version of my own.  
thats true, i guess  
buuuuut I think id better at least change the spelling a little more

#  THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF CALLIE OHPEEE AND JAHAYD HARLEE 

oh that's perfect!   
yay! :D  
...  
......soooooo.........   
how should we start?   
hm  
well, becaUse i know more aboUt troll cUltUre overall, perhaps it woUld be best if i started a scenario and we can figUre oUt how to work yoU in along the way.   
thats fine with me! :)   
excellent! then let's get started, shall we? ^u^

Callie Ohpeee awoke and cleared the sopor slime from her eyes. _Another night, another fight,_ she thought to herself. As a limeblood in the Troll Empire, she had to hide from others to avoid summary culling. The necessity for isolation made her life very difficult, though, as she felt loneliness very keenly indeed. All her life, her most heartfelt wish was to have a true friend, someone who she could share her deepest secrets and happiest moments with. Just one would be enough.

She started her evening ritual of cleaning herself and preparing breakfast. As she moved around her small hive, she felt her neighbours begin to wake up as well, their thoughts drifting across her mind.

wait  
i told yoU limebloods had mystical powers, correct?   
telepathy isn't the most impressive power, i mUst admit, bUt none of their trUe abilities are recorded anywhere, so i had to make do.   
oh okay  
hm  
is there a problem?   
no no no, i think this just changes how i see my character a little  
keep going, i still need some time to think

The evening wore on as Callie puttered around her hive, cleaning up clutter that had been left alone for several days already and continuing a schoolfeeding module she had started recently. As lunchtime neared, though, she became restless. She hadn't left her hive since her last shipment of food arrived, and she could feel herself starting to go stir-crazy. Going outside risked the chance of someone finding out her blood colour, though, so such endeavours were not to be undertaken lightly.

She wavered back and forth between the two choices, the pros and cons of each stacking in her mind. Finally, her restlessness won out. She gathered some of her gardening tools and stepped out into the moonlight.

Callie's hive was situated in a neighbourhood mostly populated by olivebloods. Most of the lawnrings were just grass, left alone by the trolls who lived by them and maintained by gardening drones, who made sure the empire's plant life didn't overrun the buildings. However, Callie's hive was different. Over the sweeps she'd lived in this neighbourhood, she'd ordered in plants from all over Alternia and planted them around her home. She'd focused on plants with tall trunks and large leaves, as they helped hide her home from prying eyes. Taking care of the plants was also one of the only ways she left her hive, considering the dangers that posed. She couldn't stay in her hive forever, though, and her garden granted her a small escape.

She worked past midnight, pruning dead branches and clearing away weeds. The soft pink light from Alternia's first moon spread across the yard. While her primary criterion for choosing plants had been security for her home, she'd also tried to find those that looked best under the moonslight. Some looked better under one moon and some looked best under both, but overall it made her garden quite beautiful (in her opinion, at least). This garden was the only

hey calliope?   
this is pretty great, but...   
what's wrong?   
well...   
nothings really happening  
like i have no clue how my characters going to meet up with yours at all :|   
ah, i was just getting to that.   
if yoU'll indUlge me jUst a little longer... ?   
okay, go ahead

This garden was the only creative thing she could share with the world, since there was no one to share her art or stories with. Even if it was just this much, though, it was enough.

A crunch by her front door drew her attention. Shears in hand, she cautiously walked through her garden to the gate at the front, where an unwelcome face greeted her.

"Callie, what a surprise! One would think you weren't even nocturnal with how little we see you." The troll leaned against the fence, his face bearing a dangerous grin. He drummed his fingers against a fence post.

Callie sighed. "Hello, Barisk." Barisk Tzenor was a long-time neighbour of hers, a troll with blood on the higher end of olive, which gave him an inflated sense of importance in this neighbourhood. When they'd first met, she'd thought he had been blackflirting with her, but his subsequent actions had made it clear he considered her beneath him, literally.

He'd always been the most suspicious of her, considering her white hair and reclusive nature. White hair wasn't a sign of off-spectrum blood colours, but it was a rare condition nonetheless. He was also obsessed with knowing the exact colour of everyone's blood in the neighbourhood, though, so that he knew precisely how much better he was than everyone else. Thus, Callie's hemoanonymity was a constant thorn in his side, and he was always pestering her in an attempt to find it out. Callie did her best to avoid him, but every once in a while their paths crossed. So far she'd always been able to turn him away with a short conversation and a locked door, but his persistence was bound to end in trouble for her some day.

Barisk had smiled even wider when Callie greeted him. "The whole neighbourhood really thought you'd died for sure this time. Alone, in the middle of that jungle you call a garden, with just a slow old scalebeast for a lusus...

scalebeast?   
that's the troll word for lizard.   
oh, okay! 

who knows what could happen?"

Callie frowned. "Well, obviously I'm not gone yet. You can bring the news to all the rest, and everyone can resume circling like the scavengerwingbeasts they all are."

and scavengerwingbeast is troll for vulture?   
yes! ^u^

"I'm hurt, Callie. You wound me. Everyone's just... concerned. You know that. Me most of all." His unctuous manner sent a shiver down her back. At least the other trolls in the neighbourhood treated her with honest indifference for the most part. No one would care if she died or lived tomorrow. Barisk fancied himself a highblood, though, and that meant playing along with his little games to avoid violent encounters, as frustrating as it was.

"Well, I was just stopping by to see if you were still around. We wouldn't want your garden to fall to pieces, would we?" He paused, but Callie didn't say anything. He didn't stop smiling, though. "Right. I suppose I'll see you around."

"Goodbye, Barisk." With that, Callie turned back to walk inside her house. This little trip outside had been wonderful, but she couldn't risk being outside any longer. She'd barely gotten a few steps away, though, when something hit her sharply in the head.

She stumbled and fell to her knees as something clattered in front of her. A rock, splattered with lime...

One hand flew to her head as she spun quickly around. She turned just in time to catch Barisk's triumphant smirk fall into a horrified stare. Obviously he'd grown bored of their repartee and had decided to find out her blood colour by any means necessary. They both stayed frozen to the spot. Callie knew she had to run, that every moment she remained meant a larger chance that someone would see her wound or that Barisk would come to his senses, but she couldn't move. Barisk was obviously trying to work out what he was seeing. Callie could barely hear his thoughts chasing each other around, bouncing back and forth between the impossibility of an actual limeblood living right under his nose for sweeps and the evidence in front of his eyes. When his brain settled on a course of action, her instincts finally kicked in.

She jumped up and raced back to her door, aware that Barisk was crashing through the fence right behind her. She'd only just slipped inside and locked the door before he crashed into it. He continued to slam against it, yelling things through the wood, as Callie raced through her hive. She dashed from block to block, trying to grab anything that could be important for a long trip. She gathered some clothes and cans of food into her sylladex, along with her most important notebooks. She didn't know where she could go, but she certainly couldn't stay here.

She found her lusus sunning in a window as the sound of cracking wood came from her front door. The huge scalebeast swiveled her head toward her charge as Callie ran to her and embraced her. "I have to leave now, Mom," she explained, "and I wish you could come with me, but you can't. I'll have to move so much faster than you and I..." Tears began running down her face. Her lusus curled her tail up around her head, a comforting gesture that she hadn't needed in sweeps. She wanted to stay there forever, but Barisk was nearly through her front door by the sound of things. She allowed herself a few more seconds before drawing away and wiping her face. "I love you, Mom," she managed to choke out before running for the back door.

The garden around her back door was a bit wilder than the rest. In fact, it was difficult to tell where her garden ended and wilderness began. Tonight, that would be to her advantage, as Barisk finally tore through her front door. A few voices joined him - his shouts had gained the attention of her neighbours, no doubt, and no troll could resist joining a culling crew.

Callie looked up at her hive one last time before heading into the woods.

okay!   
... okay?   
now we can talk aboUt where jahayd comes in, yes?   
oh! since callies running away from the only home shes ever known  
yes! now obvioUsly i have some ideas, bUt i'm open to sUggestions as well.   
well, i was thinking jahayd probably lives by herself in the woods, or somewhere like that, with her dog lusus  
barkbeast  
right, barkbeast lusus  
so maybe callie can run into her house or something  
hm  
the idea has its merits, bUt...   
what were you thinking?   
well...   
i've always held a certain fascination with tales of the sUfferer and those who followed him even after his death.   
and as far as i can tell, some members of his congregation sUrvived for many years and helped other trolls escape Unfair cUlling.   
so i thoUght perhaps callie and jahayd coUld meet by being in the same safehoUse... ?   
hm  
that is definitely an interesting idea!   
buuuuut i kinda want them to meet each other first?   
so maybe jahayd and callie can meet in the woods by jahayd's house, and then they travel to a town or something and get into trouble, and then a sufferer follower person can help them out  
how does that sound?   
that soUnds perfectly fine to me! ^u^  
awesome! :D  
oh, i almost forgot  
since you mentioned limebloods had special powers, i thought maybe jahayd could teleport  
i havent worked out all the specifics of how it works exactly yet, but would that work for a limeblood power?   
that soUnds like a splendid power!   
great! okay, do you mind if i take over?   
please do! i'm sUre ive talked qUite enoUgh for now.   
all righty then! 

Jahayd checked one last time to make sure she had everything she needed. Second-best rifle: check. Skinning knife: check. Easily-navigated sylladex: check. First-aid kit: check. That was all she needed for a simple hunting trip! She started to leave her hive when she caught her lusus giving her the stinkeye.

"Don't give me that! I'm just going hunting for a little while, since yooooouuuuuu have such a huge stomach that we're almost out of food. I'll be back long before daybreak, okay?" Her lusus glared a little more before huffing and curling up the opposite way.

Her lusus satisfied, she walked out her front door. _Honestly, one little excursion without everything I own and he gets so..._ Jahayd huffed a little herself. _I don't even know what he gets like! I should make up a word just for him when he gets like this._ As she thought to herself of the best way to describe her lusus's behavior, she silently walked through the forest that she called home.

Jahayd Harlee, as a limeblood, was a renegade from the Troll Empire, since her mere existence was reason enough to get culled. That was fine, though, since she lived deep enough in the forest that no one ever happened to stroll by, and she didn't bother with schoolfeeding beyond the basic modules. She didn't depend on the Empire to feed her or her lusus, either, as she was a very talented hunter. She set snare traps to catch smaller prey and occasionally set out on trips like this one to take down some bigger beasts. Sometimes she'd stumble on trolls camping out, but she was always better at sneaking through the forest than they were, so they never even knew she was there.

The wingbeasts in the trees above her sang their songs to each other as the moonslight drifted through the leaves. Even if she didn't catch anything, walking through the forest was one of her favorite things to do, just behind playing with her lusus. With the way things were, she'd practically forgotten there were trolls out there who would call for her blood to paint their weapons. Everything was just how it should be... except for the loneliness.

Sure, her lusus was a great companion, but, well, he couldn't talk. As much as she loved him, she knew there was more to life than just hunting and sleeping, night in and night out. During the day, as she tried to sleep, she wondered what it would be like to have a friend.

Just then, a groan caught her attention.

oops, wait, i should probably stop there before im writing callie for you  
oh, yoU expect them to meet Up now?   
well, yeah! theyve been apart long enough, i say! :D  
all right then! i assUme yoU had something in mind?   
a little, yeah  
callies not used to traveling, right?   
right.   
and shes probably been wandering in the woods for a while, so she probably ran into a wild animal or something at some point  
oh dear! she'd be simply horrendoUs at fighting!   
right! so maybe this animal attacked her, but she managed to barely escape  
bUt not withoUt some horrible injUry, correct?   
yes, exactly! :)   
so, is that good?   
yes, that makes plenty of sense. ^u^  
let's continue, shall we? 

Just then, a groan caught her attention. Jahayd stopped searching for prey, her senses now focused on whoever made that sound - for it was obviously not an animal. The groans continued as she slowly walked through the forest, wary of any traps she could be walking into. Finally, she reached the source of the groans.

In a clearing of the forest, Jahayd found a troll lying on the ground. They lay in a fetal position, their shockingly white hair splayed across the ground. The biggest surprise, though, was the blood spilled within their hair and across the forest floor. It had fallen in a spotty line from the opposite direction, and it was a bright lime color, just like Jahayd's.

At first, she couldn't do anything but stare. Her blood had always been unique to her alone, and she'd never expected to meet anyone with a blood color that even came close. And now there was someone else.

Jahayd shook herself out of her stupor. The troll in front of her was bleeding, which meant they'd been hurt, and so Jahayd had to help them. _Good thing I brought my first-aid kit,_ she thought to herself. Some of the things her lusus insisted on seemed pretty ridiculous, but she'd never actually had a problem with being properly prepared. She kneeled next to the troll as she pulled the kit out of her sylladex.

"Hello!" Jahayd placed her hand on the troll's shoulder. The stranger flinched away, her eyes opened wide in fright. "Hey, no no no, it's okay, I can help, okay?" Jahayd kept both hands in sight, hoping to convey her non-hostility. The other troll crawled away a little, but they winced and stopped only a few feet away. Now that they weren't curled up, Jahayd could see the wound was a gash in their side. They had a head wound as well, but most of the blood loss came from the cut in their torso. "That looks kinda bad. Can you let me have a closer look?" Jahayd kept her eyes locked with the strange troll's, until finally they nodded.

Jahayd crawled closer and lifted the edge of the troll's shirt. She cleaned the wound out as carefully as she could, mindful of every wince and sharp breath from the stranger. The cut wasn't too deep, but it would take some healing. She dressed the wound with what she had, stored the kit in her sylladex, and sat back. "Okay! Now that that's taken care of, why don't I introduce myself? My name's Jahayd Harlee. What's yours?"

The other troll just stared. After a while, Jahayd realized she was being a little stupid - _she_ knew why she was being helpful, but the stranger had no idea. "Sorry, you're probably really confused why I'm helping you instead of culling you, right?" The other troll nodded. "It's because I'm also a limeblood."

"... Really?" The stranger's voice trembled out, like this was an impossible dream of some sort.

"Yeah really!" Jahayd smiled, a big open grin that she'd always hoped was infectious. After a few seconds, the other troll smiled back. "So, how about I help you back to my hive and you give me your name?" As she spoke, Jahayd helped the other troll get to her feet and slung a supportive arm underneath her armpits. "I can get us back really quickly, so just hold on."

The other troll tightened her hold on Jahayd as she concentrated on her thoughts of home. The air crackled and spat around them, until a thunderous pop pulled them from the clearing back to her hive. The stranger stumbled a little upon re-entry, but Jahayd held onto her. "Sorry, I haven't really taken anyone else along for the ride before, so..."

The other troll shook her head. "I'm fine. I just... wasn't expecting it, really."

"Oh, good. So, let's get you inside."

"Okay." They walked towards the hive. "By the way, my name's Callie. Callie Ohpeee."

Jahayd smiled. "Hi, Callie."

Callie smiled back shyly. "Hi, Jahayd."

Callie took stock of her surroundings as Jahayd led her into her hive. It was very.... utilitarian. That was all Callie could think at first. It was well hidden, as it was built into a hillside and Jahayd kept wild plants growing on its roof. As they entered, a huge barkbeast slept by the doorway - obviously Jahayd's lusus. He raised his head as they passed him, but obviously didn't sense any danger and went back to sleep.

Jahayd brought Callie through her sparse front hallway into her livingblock, where a few chairs were arranged around a table. "Okay, you take a seat here and I'll get some food for the both of us." With that, Jahayd walked back through her front hallway and left Callie alone with her thoughts.

Escaping her neighbours had actually been fairly simple - once she'd gotten far enough into the woods, most of them gave up the hunt. By then, she'd calmed down enough for her telepathy to start working properly again. In times of great personal stress, her own thoughts always drowned out others', which made it more useless than one would think.

After she'd outrun even her most determined pursuer, she had to find shelter, as it was close to daybreak. She'd huddled in the shadow of some particularly deep tree roots and slept uneasily. She'd started traveling again the first chance she had the next night, rationing out the small amount of food she'd been able to grab and trying not to think of what would happen after it ran out.

As she stumbled along, though, she'd disturbed a sleeping clawbeast. The sleepy animal had swiped at her upon waking up, then chased her out of its territory. Luckily, she'd obviously run into one that had fed recently. The combination of injury and exhaustion led to her collapse, though, in the clearing where Jahayd found her.

 _Another limeblood..._ Callie thought to herself. She'd never expected to meet another limeblood in her life, but here she was, sitting in one's hive. She was a little different than Callie had expected - much more open than herself, and those dog ears on top of her head were so interesting, but she seemed nice enough. When they'd first met, Callie was too scared for her telepathy to work, but now she could feel Jahayd's thoughts pressing against her. Most of them were similar to her own - a shocked, surprisingly happy tone to their words - but there was a layer of worry, as well. Callie didn't have time to ferret out exactly what that worry was about, though, as Jahayd came back into the block with a tray of food.

"Here you go! A feast fit for Her Imperial Condescension, hehe!" She set it on the table in front of Callie and sat back in a different chair, leaning forward expectantly. Callie couldn't feel anything but excitement from her now, so she dug in.

As Callie started eating, Jahayd grinned. She was happy the other troll trusted her enough to eat, at least. She looked like she could use a good meal. She could worry about dwindling food supplies later. Jahayd gave Callie a few minutes of uninterrupted eating before she spoke up. "So! How'd you get here?"

In between bites, Callie explained where she had come from and why she'd had to run off into the woods. Throughout the story, Jahayd listened intently, nodding and gasping at all the right times. When Callie finished, Jahayd sat thoughtfully for a minute or so. "You have nowhere to live, then?"

Callie nodded sadly. "That's correct. Of course, it was much more important to leave immediately than to plan out where to go, but I must admit I'm rather at a loss now." She sighed and stared into the distance.

"Well, that's an easy one. Stay here with me." Callie's head whipped up, shock clear on her face. "I'm serious! It's just me and my lusus here and it's pretty easy to expand since I don't live near anyone and I could just hunt a little more so it really wouldn't be a big deal at all," Jahayd finished, out of breath. She hadn't really meant to keep talking, but once she'd thought of living with someone, she suddenly needed it to happen more than anything else. That that someone would also be a limeblood, someone who would understand her life like no one else could... that was something she never could have dreamed of. "So... what do you think?"

A long pause stretched between them. Jahayd fiddled with her fingers as she waited, nervous to hear what Callie would say. Callie stared at the floor as the silence wore on, until she finally came to a decision. With a small voice, she said, "Okay."

"Okay?" Jahayd could hardly believe either set of her ears, a grin starting to form.

"Okay," Callie repeated, getting her own grin. It wasn't nearly as huge as Jahayd's could be, but it was the most exuberant grin she'd ever made.

"Okay!" Jahayd shouted and laughed, lunging around the table to grab Callie in a huge hug. Her shout woke her lusus, who gave a grumpy woof in response. The girls didn't care, though. Finally, they'd found a true friend.

oof  
im actually pretty tired  
how about you?   
yes, i never trUly realized jUst how exhilarating and exhaUsting roleplaying in person coUld be.   
lets leave the story as is for now and take a break  
we can bring in the sufferer stuff later  
that soUnds like a capital idea to me.   
awesome! :)   
in the meantime, why don't yoU tell me a story aboUt yoUr earth?   
i want to learn more aboUt yoUr life and cUltUre. ^u^  
okay :D  
so, one day i decided to build myself a bass guitar... 

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite a fun challenge! I blame any and all mistakes on troll culture on Jade and Calliope, though. It's not like they know exactly what they're doing, either.


End file.
